1. Field of Invention
A video signal receiving apparatus, a display device, a display system and an information updating method of a display system consistent with the present invention relate to a change of property information for displaying video.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a display device outputs video by a video signal. A digital television (TV) system, may be one of a separate type system in which a set top box receiving the video signal is separated from a TV processing and displaying the video signal, and an integral type system in which the set top box and the TV are coupled together. In the separate type digital TV system, a plurality of TVs can receive video signal through a single set top box, thereby respectively displaying independent videos.
However, in the separate type digital TV system, since the set top box one-sidedly transmits a broadcast signal to the TV, it is impossible for the set top box to receive property information which is contained in the TV for displaying video.
Also, in order to easily control a property of an external TV, it is necessary to allow a first TV to remotely change property of a second TV including a viewer grade, a power on/off, etc.